Steven Universe, my dear Gems: Welcome to Jurassic Park
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven and the Gems awake on an island to find it is home to a dinosaur theme park. Now watch as they join in the adventures of the characters from the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Gems awoke in a forested area.

Garnet: Pearl? Amethyst? Steven?

Steven: What happened?

Amethyst: Where are we?

Pearl: I can't remember what happened before I blacked out.

Amethyst: Me neither.

Garnet: At least we're all ok. I can say we're on an island. I can sense the ocean all around us.

Steven: Should we find a boat?

Pearl: Yes.

The Gems stood up and started walking.

Steven: Do you know where we are?

Garnet: Not really. My future vision is having difficulty.

Amethyst: I feel a little weird too.

Pearl attempted to pull out her spear, but nothing appeared.

Pearl: My powers aren't working.

The Gems all tried to use their powers, but nothing happened.

Garnet: This is bad.

Amethyst: Here's hoping we don't run into anything...dangerous.

As they continued to walk, Pearl noticed something on the ground.

Pearl: Hey guys. Come look at this.

Pearl picked up a leaf, kneeling over it.

Amethyst: What is that supposed to mean.

Pearl: This leaf has never been seen real. It's only seen fossilized.

Steven noticed something and gasped. As Pearl was talking he grabbed her head, turning it to what he was looking at. Everyone looked that direction and gasped as well. They saw a Brachiosaurus grazing on a high tree.

(Cue Jurassic Park theme)

Steven: It's...it's a dinosaur.

Garnet: Aren't they extinct?

Amethyst: Maybe this is the only one that survived.

Pearl: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

Everyone looked where Pearl was looking, at a massive open field with a lake. There were herds of Brachiosaurus' and Parasaurolophus' wandering the area.

(End song)

Amethyst: What is this place?

Pearl saw two red jeeps with people looking at the herds.

Pearl: Look. There's people over there.

Garnet picked everyone up, using a massive leap to get to the people, landing right next to them. Of the people, there was a man in a fedora named Alan Grant, a blonde haired woman named Ellie Sattler, a bronze skinned man with glasses named Ian Malcolm, an older man with a fedora named Donald Gennaro, and a highly aged man with a cane named John Hammond.

Garnet: Howdy.

Malcolm: Woah. Woah. Where where where did you come from?

Garnet: Over there.

Garnet pointed to where they were standing.

Hammond: I think Mr. Malcolm means is how did you four get here?

Steven: We don't know.

Pearl: We just woke up and we were on this island. We were lucky to run into you.

Ellie: I suppose so.

Hammond: You are welcome to come with us to our Visitor Center.

Garnet: Thank you.

The Gems rode in the back of one of the trucks. Malcolm looked back to talk with the Gems as they drove to the Visitor Center.

Malcolm: So what are you exactly? Are you stunt people?

Garnet: We are the Crystal Gems. We are magical guardians from another planet who fight to protect the Earth from evil threats such as our own homeworld, which we rebelled against 5000 years ago.

Malcolm: Alright then.

Malcolm turned the other way awkwardly. The two cars arrived at the visitor center, and entered into a massive area with skeletons of a T-Rex fighting a brachiosaurus.

Hammond: We have the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides. We've made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!

Pearl: Is that what this is? A theme park?

Malcolm: Dinosaur theme park.

Grant: We're here to sign off on the park so it can be opened, but we have to see the tour before we make our decision.

Ellie: So what do you think?

Grant: I think we're out of a job.

Malcolm: Don't you mean "extinct"?

Garnet: How did you even bring these creatures back from the dead?

Hammond: I'll show you.

The group moved into a theatre, sitting on the seats. On the screen, another Hammond appeared.

Screen Hammond: Hello, John!

Hammond: Say hello! Oh, I've got lines.

He fumbled with his note cards. The screen Hammond continued without him.

Screen Hammond: Fine, I guess! But how did I get here?!

Hammond: Uh. Here let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood.

The Screen Hammond extended his finger, and Hammond pretended to poke Screen Hammond's finger.

Screen Hammond: Ouch, John! That hurt!

Stage Hammond: Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning!

Multiple screen Hammonds started appearing. The Gems huddled with the others.

Grant: Cloning from what? Extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand.

Malcolm: Not without massive sequence gaps.

Pearl: Where do you even get dinosaur blood?

Ellie: I was just thinking that.

On screen, an animated figure popped on screen, named Mr. DNA.

Screen Hammond: Well! Mr. DNA! Where'd you come from?

Mr. DNA took over the rest of the show.

Mr. DNA: From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life! A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look! A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs! Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap! After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside! This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along! Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo! Dino DNA! A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old, it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over! Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence! Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code! Whew! Now we can make a baby dinosaur!

Hammond: All this has some dramatic music march or something it's not written yet, and the tour moves on.

Hammond threw a switch, and bars came down on all the seats.

Steven: Woah. This is a ride too?

They moved into a lab, seeing scientists working on ostrich eggs.

Mr. DNA: Our fertilization department is where the dinosaur DNA takes the place of the DNA in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs - - and then it's on to the nursery, where we welcome the dinosaurs back into the world!

Grant: Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?

Ellie: Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?

Hammond: Shorty, shortly.

Grant: Can't you stop these things?

Hammond: Sorry! It's kind of a ride.

Grant: Let's get outta here.

Grant and Malcolm pulled up their lap bars and they went to the door to the hatchery lab. Hammond went to open the door for them, and everyone followed behind.

In the hatchery, Dr. Henry Wu was leading the hatching of the eggs.

Hammond: Good day, Henry.

Dr. Wu: Good day, sir. You guys came in at a perfect time. They're hatching now.

Hammond put on a pair of plastic gloves to watch the eggs hatch.

Hammond: They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this island.

Pearl: Surely not the ones bred in the wild.

Wu: Actually they can't breed in the wild. We alter the genes, so they are all female. To help with population control.

Malcolm: John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even.. dangerously, but and...well, there it is. I'm simply saying that life...finds a way.

Small dinosaurs began hatching.

Garnet: What kind are these?

Wu: It's a velociraptor.

Everyone looked at the baby raptor in astonishment, and slight apprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group had made their way to the raptor enclosures. A steer was being lowered into the enclosure.

Amethyst: What are they doing?

Hammond: Feeding them.

A few seconds later rapid screeches and slashes were heard from the enclosure.

Steven: Can we get closer?

Garnet: Steven. These creatures aren't like regular animals.

Hammond: We're still perfecting a viewing system. The raptors seem to be a bit resistant to integration into a park setting.

Voice: They should all be destroyed.

They look behind to see a game warden named Robert Muldoon.

Hammond: Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but he's dealt with the raptors more than anyone.

Garnet: How many raptors are in there? 3?

Muldoon: Four. All different colors. We got the alpha, Blue. And the beta, Charlie. The others are Echo and Delta.

Pearl: Fast?

Muldoon: Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers.

The crane was brought back up, torn to pieces with no steer in it.

Hammond: Who's hungry?

Some time after the group had lunch, they returned to the visitor center.

Hammond: You four are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. I think you'll be good friends with them, Steven.

Grant: What does he mean by "target audience"?

Hammond: Kids!

Two kids, Tim and Lex Murphy ran up the stairs to Hammond.

Tim and Lex: Grandpa!

Lex: We missed you.

Tim: Thanks for the presents!

Hammond: Did you like the helicopter?

Tim: It was great!

Outside, two vehicles with no drivers drove up.

Gennaro: Where are the brakes?

Hammond: No brakes. They're electric, guided by this track in the roadway. Non-polluting, top of the line.

Pearl: Their isn't enough room for all of us.

Hammond: Ah, well. There really isn't. Um, Steven is welcome to join them on the tour. You three can monitor the cars from our control room. You'll see into the cars, and where the cars are.

Steven: I'll be fine. Can't I go? Please please please?

Garnet: Alright. You can go.

Steven: Yes! Thank you!

Pearl: Are we sure it's safe.

Garnet: It'll be fine.

Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm got into a car in the back, while Steven, Gennaro, Tim and Lex rode in the front car.

At the control room, an african american man named John Arnold was looking over the camera screens with Hammond, Muldoon, and the Gems.

Muldoon: We're tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles west of us.

Hammond: (sighs) Why didn't I build in Orlando?

Garnet: Will it change course?

Muldoon: Maybe. It could swing south like our last one.

Hammond: Start the tour.

Arnold: Hold onto your butts.

Arnold started the tour.

The cars started moving along the track. They came up to a rise, with an opening in the forest.

Car speaker: To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, Dilophosaurus.

Steven: What's Dilophosaurus?

Car speaker: One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.

Tim: There's nothing over there!

Steven: Don't worry. We'll probably see something soon. I'm Steven.

Tim: I'm Tim.

Lex: I'm Lex. Where are you from?

Steven: Beach city. I live with the Crystal Gems. We have a pet lion.

Tim: That's so cool!

In the control room, Arnold was watching the computer screen.

Arnold: Vehicle headlights are on and don't respond. Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries. Item one fifty-one on today's glitch list. We've got all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo, and the computer's not even on its feet.

Garnet: Hammond. Who's the heavy man in that chair?

Hammond: That is our technician, Dennis Nedry.

Hammond went to talk to an obese man working on the other computer.

Hammond: Dennis, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?

Nedry: I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run the whole park from this room, with minimal staff, for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy? Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I bid this job? Because I'd sure as hell like to see them try.

Hammond: I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems.

Nedry: You're right, John. You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem.

Hammond: I will not get drawn into another financial conversation with you, Dennis. I really will not.

Nedry: I don't think there's been any debate. There's no debate...my mistakes...

Hammond: I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them.

Arnold: Dennis-the headlights.

Nedry: I'll de-bug the tour program when they get back. Okay? It'll eat a lot of computer cycles; part of the system may go down for a while-Don't blame me. If I am playing...losing memory...

Muldoon: Quiet. All of you. They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock.

Pearl: WHAT?!

Pearl scrambled to the camera, seeing the tour cars approach the paddock.

Amethyst: Why didn't you say anything about a T-rex?!

Hammond: Why would something with dinosaurs not have a T-rex?

Arnold: Look. That paddock has gates that'll shock anything that touches it with a 10,000 volt charge. It's perfectly safe.

Out by the paddock, the two cars were looking at the paddock. No T-rex showed.

Arnold: Hang on. I'll try and tempt the rex.

A goat was raised into the paddock.

Lex: Is it gonna kill the goat?

Tim: Excellent!

Steven: Does it bother you?

Lex: I happen to be a vegetarian.

After many hours, nothing happened.

Steven: Two no shows. If this is really a dinosaur theme park where are the dinosaurs?

In the rear car, Malcolm talked into the camera.

Malcolm: Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?

Hammond shook his head at Malcolm.

Hammond: I really hate that man.

Amethyst: I think he's kinda funny.

As the car moved, they noticed something moving in the grass. Grant forced the door open and jumped out the moving vehicle.

Malcolm: No one could have predicted Dr. Grant would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle!

Malcolm and Ellie followed.

Tim: Hey! I want to go with them!

Tim, Lex, Steven, and Gennaro jumped out behind them.

In the control room.

Arnold: Uh, Hammond?

Hammond: Stop the program! Stop the program!

Pearl: Why would Steven jump out a moving vehicle?

Muldoon: How many times did I tell you we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors?!

Garnet: I agree. Why wasn't that a priority in the beginning?!

The group on the tour entered the grass, and found what was moving in the grass. It was a sick triceratops. A man with a mustache named Gerry Harding was watching over it.

Harding: Hi everybody. Don't be scared.

Steven: Woah. A triceratops, right?

Grant: Yeah. It's beautiful right, Steven?

Steven: Can we touch it?

Harding: Sure.

They began stroking the Triceratops' head.

Steven: It's eyes are red. Is it sick?

Harding: We think it may have eaten poisonous plants or caught some dinosaur-based disease.

Steven: I can fix it.

Ellie: You can?

Steven licked his hand and placed it on the triceratops. The creature blinked once, and its red eyes turned white. It's heavy breathing steadied, as it stood up.

Steven: See?

Grant: Uh...uh...how how did you do that?

Steven: I'm magic. Well, half magic, on my mom's side. I have healing spit.

Lex: That's kinda gross.

Tim: And awesome!

The triceratops brushed its head on Steven in a loving manner.

Harding: I guess it likes you.

In the control room.

Arnold: The storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up tomorrow. It's not worth taking the chance.

Hammond: Tell them when they get back to the cars.

Arnold: Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately in five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now.

Hammond: Damn!

A thunder strike occurred.

Gennaro: Doctors, if you please. I have to insist we get moving.

Ellie: If its alright I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and make sure the Trike is fully ok.

Harding: Sure. I've got a gas powered jeep. I can drop you at the visitor's center before I make the boat with the others.

Ellie: Alan, I'll catch up with you. You can go with the others.

Grant: Are you sure?

Ellie: I'll just check it. I want to finish.

The rest of the group, minus Ellie, got into their cars to ride back to the visitor's center.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the control room, Arnold noticed systems starting to deactivate.

Arnold: Woah, woah, woah, what the hell, what the hell?

Pearl: What?

Arnold: Fences are failing all over the park! Nedry said a few minor systems would go offline, not the whole damn park!

Hammond: Find Nedry, Muldoon! Check the vending machines!

Arnold: Cars are going down.

Hammond: Use Nedry's terminal, get it all back on!

Arnold went to Nedry's terminal. He tried going into Nedry's system, to reactivate the park, but was met with a gif of Nedry shaking his finger.

Nedry gif: Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word! Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word! Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word!

Arnold: Please! God dammit! I hate this hacking crap!

Muldoon: The raptor fences aren't out are they?

Arnold checked.

Arnold: No they're still on.

Hammond: Why the hell would he turn the others off?

Garnet: To cover his tracks.

Hammond: What?

Garnet: I can sense in this building some of your embryos are missing. You had an argument about financial troubles. He was paid off by some other company to steal those embryos, shutting down everything he could to get you off his scent, then escaping with the embryos when he said he was at the vending machine.

Hammond: My God.

Pearl: Uh, Arnold. Just out of curiosity, where did the tour cars stop?

The cars had stopped outside the T-rex enclosure.

Grant: What did I touch?

Malcolm: You didn't touch anything. We stopped.

A slight rumble was heard.

Tim: You feel that?

Steven: Yeah.

They looked over at the paddock, and saw the tethered goat was gone.

Lex: Where's the goat?

A goat leg dropped on the car, startling the four in the car. Two claws brushed on one of the wires. A head slowly rose from the foliage, with the rest of the goat in its mouth. It swallowed it whole, then turned to the cars. It was the T-rex. Gennaro, fearing for his life, ran out of the car and into the nearby bathroom building.

Grant: Where does he think he's going?

Malcolm: When you gotta go, you gotta go.

The T-rex started eating through the deactivated cables. It stepped in between the two cars, roaring.

Malcolm: I hate being right.

Grant: Keep absolutely still. It's vision's based on movement.

Malcolm: You're sure?

Grant: Relatively.

A pink light shined from the other car.

Grant: What is that?

Malcolm: Turn it off. Turn it off.

It was Steven's gem stone, reacting under the fear of being attacked.

Tim: Steven, what is that?

Steven: I don't know. I don't know why it's doing that!

The T-rex was drawn to the glow. It leaned down next to a window. It's pupil constricted at the light. It turned away from the light for a second. Then crashed through the windshield. Steven's gemstone activated and created a shield that protected them from the T-rex's jaws. It started tipping the car over until it was upside down. It began pressing it into the floor with its foot. Grant jumped out of his car and ignited a flare.

Grant: Hey! Hey!

The T-Rex noticed the flare. Grant threw the flare into the enclosure to divert the T-rex, but Malcolm activated another flare and drew the T-Rex toward him.

Malcolm: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Grant: Ian! Freeze!

Malcolm: Get the kids!

The T-Rex followed Malcolm to the outhouse Gennaro was hiding in, and got pushed through the outhouse, destroying it entirely. The T-Rex ate Gennaro off of the toilet he was sitting on, swallowing him. Grant ran to the car and helped Lex and Steven out.

Tim: I'm stuck! The seat's on my leg!

Steven: I got it.

Steven put two hands under the car.

Grant: You can't possibly lift that!

Steven lifted the car all the way up enough for Tim to get free.

Grant: You're just full of surprises aren't you?

Lex started screaming, and Grant turned to see the T-rex approaching. He quickly covered her mouth.

Grant: Don't move. It can't see us if we don't move.

Steven and Tim stood absolutely still. The T-rex slowly sniffed for them, unable to sniff past the mud and rain. It turned the car around, forcing the four on the edge of a cliff.

Steven: Oh no. We're gonna have to jump.

Tim: Are you crazy? We're not gonna jump.

Steven: We have to!

Steven put a bubble around everyone and himself.

Tim: You are the coolest kid ever!

Steven dropped the three into the jungle below and himself, just as the car was pushed over. The T-rex let out a roar before stomping away. The car fell on top of the group, but they were protected by Steven's bubbles.

Tim: Well, we're back, in the car again.

Steven: We got you away from the T-rex.

Grant: Come on. We gotta head back to the Visitor center.

Steven used his shield and pushed the car off of them, allowing them to move on.

In the control room, the other group was looking over Nedry's work station.

Arnold: He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do. Now look at this next entry, it's the kicker. " .obj." Whatever it did, it did it all. But with Keycheck off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. Only way to find them now is to search the computer's lines of code one by one.

Pearl: How many are there?

Arnold: Two...million.

Hammond: Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren.

Muldoon: Sure.

Ellie: I'll go with him.

Garnet: We're coming along too.

The gems, Ellie, and Muldoon headed for the door.

Arnold: John. I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry.

The rescue group arrived at the paddock.

Ellie: Alan!

Pearl: Steven!

Ellie: Alan!

Muldoon: Grant!

A groaning was heard. Muldoon and Ellie turned and found Malcolm unconscious.

Ellie: Ian? Ian?!

Malcolm: Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend.

The T-rex was heard.

Ellie: Can we chance moving him?

Garnet: I can.

Garnet grabbed Malcolm and placed him in the car with the others.

Amethyst: Uh, you guys?

Amethyst was looking at where the car fell.

Amethyst: It's the other car.

Garnet: The T-rex must've pushed them down there. I can see their footprints. They're alive.

The T-rex roar was closer.

Malcolm: Come one. We gotta move. We gotta get out of here. Let's go. Let's go!

The group jumped into the car, and Muldoon hit the gas as the T-rex burst through the foliage, attacking them, chasing after them. Muldoon shifted the car into high gear and moved the car as fast as it could go. Soon, the T-rex gave up.

Amethyst: Think they'll add that on the tour?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arnold, Muldoon, Ellie, Hammond, Malcolm, and the Gems were sitting in the control room.

Arnold: No! Absolutely not!

Hammond: Nedry's covered his tracks far too well. We have to shut down the entire system. It's the only way to wipe out everything he did.

Garnet: The system should come online after restart r-r-r-r-right?

Arnold: You feeling alright, Garnet?

Garnet: I'm fine. No we're not! Our ability to fuse is failing! Calm down! Stress will accelerate defusing.

Garnet suddenly spilt into two forms, named Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby: Oh, man! What happened?

Sapphire: Our powers have failed completely. All we can do is maintain physical form.

Malcolm: These are uh, interesting characters.

Ruby: We'll figure out fusion later, but rights on now, let's focus on fixing this park.

Sapphire: Right. So, if the park shuts down, it will come back on, right?

Arnold: In theory, but we've never shut down everything before, it may not even come back online at all.

Muldoon: What about the Lysine Contingency? We could put that into effect.

Hammond: Absolutely not!

Pearl: What's the Lysine Contingency?

Arnold: The lysine contingency - it's intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever got off the island, but we could use it now. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die.

Hammond: People are dying! Will you please shut down the system?

Arnold eventually agreed. He walked to the main power breaker, and prepared to pull the switch.

Arnold: Hold on to your butts.

He pulled the switch and all power went offline. When he pulled it back up, nothing happened.

Ruby: Is something supposed to happen?

Arnold: Hey look at this.

It said on the computer "System Start".

Arnold: It's working. Shutdown must've tripped the circuit breakers. Within 3 minutes, I can head to the other control shed, and get the park online.

Arnold grabbed a light, and left the control center.

Hammond: Until Mr. Arnold returns, just to be safe, I want everyone to move to the emergency bunker.

On another part of the jungle, Grant and the kids were walking towards the visitor center, when Grant noticed something on the ground. The kids stopped and saw what Grant saw. A nest of eggs.

Steven: Eggs? But, I thought they were all girls.

Grant: Amphibian DNA. On the tour - - the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right! Look, life found a way!

At the bunker, the group was still awaiting Arnold's arrival, but he was overdue.

Ruby: Grr. This is taking too long! I'd like to get off this island!

Sapphire: Patience, Ruby. We will get off this island.

Ruby: How do you know? Your future vision isn't working.

Sapphire: I don't need future vision to know that things will work themselves out.

Ellie: I'm gonna head down to the shed to see what happened.

Muldoon: You can't just stroll down the road.

Muldoon grabbed his SPAS-12 shotgun and loaded it. Hammond grabbed the blueprint of the shed.

Hammond: I can follow this schematic and talk you through it.

The two exited the bunker, making their way across the road. They passed by the raptor cages, and saw the fences torn open.

Muldoon: Should've been obvious. No power, the raptors were free to break loose.

Ellie: You said there were 4. Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie.

Muldoon: That's right.

As they made their way through the brush, they saw the maintenance shed some distance away.

Ellie: We can make it if we run, right?

Muldoon: No. We can't. Because we're being hunted. Run. I've got her. Go, now!

Ellie ran to the maintenance shed, shutting the door behind her.

Ellie: Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold? Hammond, I'm in.

Hammond: Good. Good. There should be a long pipe. Follow it.

Ellie followed the pipe along the ceiling. When she reached the control box, she contacted Hammond.

Hammond: Ok. Before you activate the circuit, you must charge the capacitor.

Ellie took the lever and pressed it multiple times.

Ellie: Ok. Charged.

Hammond: Now there should be a button that says push to close. Push it.

On the fences, Grant and the kids were trying to climb over one of the fences. Tim was still climbing down. When Ellie hit the Push to Close button, an alarm began going off.

Grant: Come down! Timmy! You're gonna have to jump.

Tim: Are you crazy? I'm not gonna jump.

Steven: Don't worry!

Steven summoned his shield and flipped it upside down.

Steven: I can catch you.

Tim: Ok. 1...2...

The fence sparked to life, and Tim was shocked off the fence. Steven caught him in his hands, falling to the ground.

Lex: Timmy? Timmy?!

The lights came on in the shed.

Ellie: Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!

Raptor Echo leapt out of the pipelines behind her, screeching. Ellie ran away as fast as she could from the vicious raptor. She felt an arm fall on her.

Ellie: Oh, mr. Arnold.

She pulled the arm, and found it was only his arm. Echo attacked from behind the chainlink fence door. She escaped the shed.

Muldoon was hunting Delta, prepping his shotgun to fire. Blue slowly emerged from the bush on the side. Muldoon saw Blue, muttering a pair of well remembered words.

Muldoon: Clever girl.

Blue burst from the bush, tackling Muldoon, biting and clawing at him, ripping the flesh off his body.

Steven licked his hand and placed it on Tim's chest, restarting his heart.

Tim: 3.

As they moved on, Grant ended up seeing Ellie.

Grant: Ellie? Ellie!

Ellie saw Grant.

Ellie: Run.

Ellie ran up and embraced Grant.

Ellie and Grant left the three kids in the restaurant at the visitor's center. The three were eating when the jello in Lex's spoon started shaking. She was trembling when she noticed something. Steven and Tim turned to look where she was looking. A raptor shadow was seen in one of the walls.

Grant and Ellie arrived back at the emergency shed. Grant loaded one of the spare shotguns.

Grant: Just the three raptors, right? One is secure?

Ellie: Right. Unless they figured out how to open doors.

The three ran to the kitchen hiding behind the counter. Tim looked up at the window in the door. Blue fogged up the glass with a single breath. The door knob slowly jiggled, and turned before slowly being pushed open by Blue. She called out to a pack mate, bringing in Charlie.

Lex: Timmy, what is it?

Tim: It's a velociraptor.

Steven: It's inside.

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter. Also, to the guest reviewers who rush me on these stories, just know I don't have a lot of time to write. So please don't constantly hassle me with a lot of reviews asking me to hurry up with the next chapter, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie and Blue slowly crept around the area, hunting the kids. They quickly crawled over to one of the other center islands in the kitchen, out of the raptor's view.

Steven: They are definitely hunting us. But I have an idea. Lex. If you can go into that cabinet in the reflection, one of them raptor will probably crash into it.

Lex slowly crawled to a cabinet. It was shown in a reflection that Blue noticed. She screeched, charging at the reflection, and was knocked unconscious upon crashing into the metal wall.

Steven: I'll handle the other one.

Steven crawled near the freezer, summoning his shield.

Steven: Hey!

Charlie picked her head up. She eyed Steven, growling. She leapt across the tables, landing in front of him. Charlie leapt towards Steven, tackling him to the ground. She clamped her jaw down on his arm causing heavy bleeding. He summoned his shield from that hand, knocking Charlie off. He kicked her off. They faced each other. Charlie let out a small chirp, and Steven charged into her, pushing Charile with his shield. As he pushed, Charlie scratched his back with her claws, scraping her toe claws on the ground. Steven finally threw her into the freezer, and Tim and Lex shut the door on it, locking it.

Tim: Steven. That was awesome!

Steven: Thanks. We should run.

The three ran out of the kitchen, finding Grant, Ellie, Ruby, and Sapphire.

Steven: Ruby? Sapphire? What happened?

Ruby: We lost our fusion abilities.

Lex: Two. In there.

Steven: But I locked one in the freezer.

Ellie: Control room.

The group ran back to the control room. Grant closed the door.

Grant: The door locks! Ellie, boot up the door locks!

Delta appeared at the door. She tried to open the door. Grant tried to hold it closed, but Ruby came up and held the door, preventing Delta from getting in.

Steven: If we don't get rid of her, she'll call the others. Ruby! Move!

Sapphire: Steven, what are you planning on doing?

Ruby: I'm not moving!

Steven: The thing is...I'm not giving you a choice.

Steven jumped to the door, knocking Grant and Ruby out of the way with his shield. He opened the door, pushing Delta against the wall out of the room. Delta let out a raptor scream, and Steven ran, with Delta in close pursuit.

Ruby and Sapphire: STEVEN!

Steven had already made his way into the jungle, and saw Delta still chasing, but she suddenly stopped. She turned to one direction, as if she was drawn by something. Steven decided to investigate. He slowly followed behind her, until she met up with her other two pack members, Blue and Echo. Steen suddenly heard a familiar voice.

Voice: Log date: 743. Still stuck on garbage planet.

Steven saw a certain familiar gem walk towards the raptors.

Steven: Peridot.

Peridot: Fortunately, raptor control is perfecting. Charlie, was dumb enough to get herself locked into a freezer. But, the rudimentary Gem power disruptor I placed into this island has nearly shut down the Gem's powers. I'm going to strike now.

Steven: Oh no. I have to stop her.

Peridot and the raptors moved back to the visitor center. Steven was forced to follow Peridot on foot. Suddenly he felt a massive blast of air behind him, and a familiar growl. He stood absolutely still as the T-rex rose behind him. But it didn't attack. It just looked at him.

Steven: What are you waiting for? Do it.

The T-rex just stared at him, leaning down towards him, brushing its head against him.

Steven: Do you...understand me?

The T-rex let out a growl as if answering.

Steven: I'll take that as a yes.

The T-rex growled again.

Steven: I need your help. Someone really mean is about to do something terrible to my friends. If you help us, we'll leave. I promise. Just help us now.

Steven placed his hand on the T-rex's head. It let out another growl, putting its head under Steven, and lifting him into the air.

Steven: Come on. They're at the Visitor's Center!

At the Visitor's center, the group was inside the control room. Lex had managed to reboot the system, and the phones were working. Grant called Hammond who was at the emergency bunker with Malcolm, Pearl, and Amethyst.

Grant: Mr. Hammond. The phones are working.

Hammond: Are the children alright?

Pearl: Where's Steven?! Is he ok?

Sapphire took the phone.

Sapphire: Pearl. I'm sorry. Steven lured the raptor out, and it chased him out of the visitor center. We don't know where he is.

Pearl: No. Oh no.

Sapphire: Tell Hammond to send the helicopters. Steven'll be fine. I promise.

A raptor screech was heard. Blue was prepared to break through a window to the control room.

Ruby: It's gonna break through the glass!

Hammond:...Grant!

The group escaped through the roof shafts, and into the center area where the skeletons were. They fell through the shaft onto the bones, breaking apart the skeleton and hitting the ground. The three raptors closed in at all directions.

Peridot: Hold!

Ruby: Peridot!

Peridot: You remember me! I'm touched.

Sapphire: You put us here didn't you?

Peridot: Of course I did. And I built a device that disabled your powers. I just wanted to be here to watch you die. Eliminate.

The raptors closed in. Delta reared herself, and leapt. Steven and the T-rex dove through an open space in the wall, snapping down on Delta, and throwing her to the ground.

Peridot: No! What is that?! Blue, Echo. Engage!

Echo charged from one side, and Steven jumped down, using his shield to throw her into the air, and the T-rex caught her in its mouth. It threw her to side as Blue ran to the other side, leaping on to the T-rex, biting and scratching. The T-rex gestured the door as it attacked Blue. They ran outside to see the others waiting in a jeep.

Amethyst: Steven! You're ok!

Steven: Yeah! Never mind that! Mr. Hammond. After careful consideration I have decided...this park could use some work.

Hammond: So have I.

They drove off. The T-rex grabbed Blue in its jaws, snapping down on her, and throwing her into the T-rex skeleton. A banner labeled "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" fell in front of it as it unleashed a powerful victory roar. Peridot was forced to run away and escape.

The group was onboard the helicopter, on their way home.

Steven: I feel bad for those raptors.

Amethyst: Why?

Steven: Because this wasn't their fault. They were being controlled. I bet if we really tried we could gain their trust. We could train them if we really tried.

Sapphire: Perhaps that is a theory you will test one day.

Steven: Yeah. Perhaps.

Ruby and Sapphire suddenly fused into Garnet.

Garnet: Huh?

Pearl: Our powers. They're working again!

Amethyst: About time!

Steven: Let's go home.

THE END


End file.
